


Stay with Me

by nightlight9



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Descriptions of Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: When the zombie outbreak began, the people of Beacon Hills were forced to fight for their lives, banding together to create a safe haven for survivors. With the worst of the outbreak over, Stiles thought that all of their troubles were behind them. But when Derek gets bit during a scouting mission, the fear that Stiles feels rivals anything that he’s felt before.





	Stay with Me

The waiting is the worst part. 

When the Outbreak occurred, boring days of monotony disappeared completely. Suddenly, every waking hour was a fight for survival, every moment became live or die. The change was almost too much to handle. It was impossible to tell who the Outbreak would affect - Mrs. Reynolds from down the street, Mr. Stewart the middle school chemistry teacher - and once the disease took hold, the Change came quickly. Instead of sweet neighbors or caring guardians, bloodthirsty zombies were left in their wake. 

Everyone else, those who were lucky enough to avoid infection, had to learn how to survive. The hardest part about that was overcoming the constant fear, learning how to fight back when every moment felt like dying. Breathing was suffocating. Sleeping was unimaginable. The fear was constant and unwavering. 

Things got better when the people banned together to build up safe havens, places where people could let their guards down, even a little. Beacon Hills became one of these places. Walls were built. Zombie attacks came less and less. The people finally started to live for something more than just survival. Hope started to infect those who were left.

Stiles thought that they were in the clear. Working together, they made Beacon Hills a place of comfort. 

Now though, the fear is back. And the waiting, the waiting is the worst part. Stiles knew that going on that scouting mission was a bad idea. There was something in his gut telling them that they should have just left it alone. Unfortunately, the others hadn’t listened. Things had been so quiet recently that they didn’t think that were was any threat waiting for them outside the walls. They were wrong. And now…

Lydia reaches out and takes his hand. It startles him at first, the unexpected contact. Glancing up at her, he takes in her defiant posture, like it’s her will alone that will make everything turn out alright. Her presence grounds him enough that he looks around and takes in the others who have come to offer their support. Scott stands across from Lydia, expression harder than Stiles has seen it in weeks. He’s changed a lot since the Outbreak begin. He had to. There was no place in their reality for people who thought that everyone could be saved. So Scott adapted and became stronger for it. Stiles is glad that he’s here, glad that he’ll always have his back. Allison is at Scott’s side, one hand wrapped around his wrist. When she sees Stiles looking, she smiles at him. Despite the situation they’re in, despite their fear, her smile is genuine. She offers Stiles strength, and he appreciates that.

Erica and Boyd are here too, though their daughter is nowhere in sight. Looking at their grim expressions, Stiles is glad. In case this doesn’t turn out well, at least the child will be spared. Isaac is also nowhere to be seen, but Stiles understands. After everything that he’s been through, after how far he’s come, it's better for him to have his own space to grieve for what might happen. Derek means almost as much to him as he does to Stiles, and Stiles doesn’t fault him for not waiting for the verdict. 

Hell, it might be better if he was somewhere else too. But nothing could keep him away. No matter what, he knows that this is where he needs to be. And he’s glad that he has his friends, his pack, with him. They all stand together, a silent, immovable wall, waiting. 

When the Outbreak began, everyone wondered if the infection would even affect werewolves. Since then, they’ve seen firsthand that it can. After a whole pack in Seattle was infected, they knew that no one is safe from a bite. All Stiles can hope is that this story doesn’t end with the same tragedy. They’ve already lost so many people. And Derek - well, Stiles can’t lose Derek. He just can’t. They haven’t had enough time, too many almosts and not enough action. Stiles can’t lose him. 

The door opens. 

Melissa steps out alone, curly hair matted to her forehead with sweat and blood. Her expression is impossible to read as she looks at each one of them, finally allowing her gaze to land on Stiles. 

They stare at each other for a drawn out moment. No one says anything. Then, she smiles, and the wave of relief that crashes through Stiles’ body sends him staggering back into Lydia’s arms. 

“He lost a lot of blood fighting the infection,” Melissa explains, glancing back into her office. “And he’s a little worse for wear right now. But he’s going to be just fine. The infection never took hold. He’s still Derek.”

Those three words are enough to make tears spring to Stiles’ eyes, rolling down his face before he can control them. It’s been a long time since he’s cried, but the relief he feels warrants it. Lydia holds him to her chest, and Scott reaches out to take his hand, holding on tight. The others press in closer. No one does anything to hide their tears.

“He’s sleeping right now,” Melissa goes on to explain, rolling the knots out of her neck. “But you’re welcome to go inside and see him.” Before anyone can move though, she hold out her hands. They’re shaking slightly, a sign of just how long she’s been in the room trying to keep Derek from turning. “You have to understand that it’s not a pretty sight though. The wolf fought the infection for a long time, and I haven’t really had a chance to clean anything up. If you’d like, I can-.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles says quickly, trying to pull away from Lydia’s hold. “I can do it. I can-.”

“Stiles.” Her voice is laced with a weary fondness. “I know that you want to see him, but maybe someone else should-.”

“No,” his voice cracks, but he talks on. “Melissa, I need to-. After all this-.” Taking a breath, he meets her concerned gaze head on. “Please. Let me take care of him. I need to do this.”

She watches him for a long moment, dark brown eyes seeing everything he isn’t saying. Finally, she nods. “I know. Just be ready, okay. You don’t have to face this alone.” With that, she backs down, allowing the weariness she’s feeling to break through her strong posture. “I’m going to go get cleaned up. If you need anything, you know where I’ll be.”

Everyone waits until she’s gone to move. Scott takes her position in front of the door, nose wrinkling up at whatever smell is coming from the office. “Stiles, do you want me to go in with you? I’ll-.”

Before he can finish, Stiles is shaking his head. “No, it’s okay, Scott. You should go and find Isaac. Let him know that Derek is going to be okay. And Erica, Boyd, you should go and get Amy. I’ll have everything cleaned up by the time you guys get back, and then you can go in and see him too.”

Scott looks like he wants to protest, bless his heart, but one look from Allison has him backing down. “Okay. But if you need anything-.”

“I know, Scott. If I need anything, I’ll make sure to get you. Just- Go. Let Isaac know that we’re okay.”

With one last look in his direction, Scott is turning and sprinting off to find the missing member of their pack. Erica presses a kiss to his cheek, and Boyd rubs his back a little harder than necessary, but then they’re going too.

As they leave, Stiles turns to Allison and Lydia, who are both looking at him with hard, determined expression. “We’re going in with you,” Allison says before he can open his mouth. “You're not doing this completely alone.”

The years have taught him that trying to argue with Allison is futile, so Stiles doesn’t even bother. Instead, he nods once and turns to the door. As badly as he wants to go in, he takes a moment to steel himself to whatever sight is awaiting them, before pushing the door open. 

Immediately, the smell is overwhelming. The air is metallic with the scent of blood and the sheer wrongness of the infection. Lydia backs away from where she has been standing at Stiles’ side, bending over to gag into the nearest trash can. Stiles wonders if she can feel the phantom scream that came so close before Derek managed to escape the change. He wants to tell her that it’s alright that she stays behind, but he knows that once she gains her composure she’ll be back at his side. They’ve always faced the hard stuff together, and this will be no different.

When he catches sight of Derek, his breath is pulled from his lungs. The man that he’s spent countless hours memorizing is hardly familiar now. He’s hooked up to an IV, but his skin is still so pale and there are dark bags under his eyes that are far too human. Stiles stumbles to his side, not caring that the blankets covering him are marked by blood. His hands are shaking when he reaches them out and presses them against Derek’s cheeks. 

Silently, Allison moves to the cupboard in the corner to get cleaning supplies. She’s just finished filling a small basin with water and soap when Lydia joins her, looking pale but stable. She’s the one to bring the basin to Stiles, offering a shaky smile when she tells him, “You get him cleaned up. We’ll take care of the rest of the room.”

He appreciates it. At that moment, he doubts he would be able to pull himself away from Derek to take care of anything else. Here, now, Derek is the only thing that matters.

Rubbing at the blood on Derek’s skin, Stiles tries to be gentle cleaning him up. The girl’s make quick work with the rest of the room, sterilizing Melissa's supplies quickly and efficiently, but Stiles takes his time. He makes sure to get all the dried blood out of Derek’s beard, scrubs under his fingernails, and then washes his hair. When he finds the mark where the zombie bit into his side, Stiles’ heart trips over itself. It’s a gruesome sight. The skin around the mark is dark purple in color, and the points where teeth ripped through skin are bright white. Stiles wonders if the mark will heal. He hopes that it does. 

Lydia catches sight of the bite and places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, though whether she’s helping to stabilize him or herself, it’s impossible to say. Without speaking, she helps Stiles pull Derek out of his ruined clothes, changing him into a spare set that Allison brings to them. 

He looks better after he’s dressed and clean, more put together. There is still a ghastly pale parlour to his skin, and the bags under his eyes are unnerving, but he looks whole again. 

The door opens as they finish up, and Isaac bursts inside, eyes red rimmed and searching for his alpha “He’s-. He’s-?”

Stiles nods and steps away from the bed, giving Isaac room to step up to Derek’s side. Isaac takes the opening, moving to Derek’s side at a supernatural speed. Scott appears in the doorway after him, nodding at Stiles before joining Isaac at Derek’s side.

Lydia takes Stiles hand as they watch their friends scent mark their alpha, and Allison tucks her head against his shoulder. Nobody talks, letting the silence emphasize how big the moment is. When Erica and Boyd show up, they join them silently, setting Amy on the bed and watching with tears eyes as she crawls her way up to pat at Derek’s face. When he doesn’t wake up, Amy makes a sad noise and buries her head in his neck.

“When will he wake up,” Erica asks, her voice soft.

Scott sighs. “We don’t know for sure. Mom said that it was a hard fight, and that he lost a lot of blood, so it make take a while for his body to heal enough to wake him up.”

It’s not necessarily the news that she wants, but even if it takes a few days, at least he’ll wake up and still be Derek.

And Stiles will be there for him, no matter what. 

Over the next several hours, the pack members move in and out of Derek’s room, waiting for him to wake up. They all have duties that can’t be ignored forever, but all of their spare time is spent at his side. Melissa comes in and checks on all of them after she’s washed up and had a nap. She assures them that Derek’s vitals are stable and look good, and brings Stiles some lunch, knowing that even if all of the other members are able to walk away, he won’t. 

His dad drops in too, and stands at his son’s side watching Derek with calm eyes. “He’s a fighter, kid,” John says, sounding proud. 

Stiles presses his shoulder against his father’s and smiles. “Yeah, I know. He always has been.”

They watch him together for a drawn out moment, waiting for his eyes to open, but when Derek gives no sign of movement, John pats his son on the arm and returns to his duties. Stiles settles down in his chair to wait some more. 

He’s nearly asleep when Derek finally wakes up, his groan pulling Stiles from his dreams and to the side of the bed in seconds. “Hey, hey,” he murmurs in a soft voice, hands hovering over Derek’s torso. “I’m here. You’re alright. I’m here.”

Derek’s stomach spasms briefly, and then his eyes are fluttering open. “Stiles?” His hand reaches out, searching blindly for something to hold onto. Stiles takes his hand and tucks it against his body.

“I’m here.”

“What-?” He tries to set up, but the effort is too much. “What happened?”

With shaking hands, Stiles reaches out and runs his fingers along Derek’s face. The sensation must be relaxing, because Derek closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “There was an ambush during the scouting mission,” Stiles breathes, watching Derek closely. “You made sure that everyone got back safely, but one of the strays caught up with you.”

He swallows. “My side?” His voice is hoarse, catching on the words.

“Melissa said that you were lucky. You lost a lot of blood, Derek. I thought-. We thought that we were going to lose you.” 

Derek’s eyes open wide, alarmed by the tears evident in his voice. He tugs at Stiles’ arm, but isn’t strong enough to pull Stiles to him. He makes a frustrated sound, but Stiles is climbing onto the bed before he can complain too much. 

Being mindful of Derek’s side, Stiles curls up against him, resting his head on Derek’s chest so that he can hear the steady thumping of his heartbeat. “I thought that I was going to lose you.” 

Derek shushes him and holds him closer. His wolf settles as Stiles breathes against him. There are probably a few things that they should talk about, like how desperate and lost Stiles was not knowing if Derek was going to survive, or how normal it feels to curl up together even though they’ve never had the opportunity to before. But Stiles just wants to hold on a little longer, wants to stop thinking and just exist in this moment with Derek. The day has finally caught up to him; his body is heavy with exhaustion and his head pounds with stress and a phantom grief. Derek’s hands rubbing up and down his back are soothing, calming him down after everything. His heartbeat is a steady rhythm.

“You know,” he breathes, looking up to peer at Derek. “You’re the one who almost died. I should be holding you, not the other way around.”

Derek laughs, and it’s the best sound Stiles has heard all day. “It’s okay. You’ve already taken care of me.” His hand continues to run up his back. “Besides, this helps me too. You being here, it’s enough.”

Stiles sniffles against Derek’s shirt. “I should probably get the others,” he murmurs, though he makes no effort to move. “They’ll want to know that you’re awake.”

“Stay,” Derek responds, already drifting back to sleep. Even with accelerated werewolf healing, Derek still needs the rest. “Everyone else will know soon enough. Just-. Stay with me.”

Placing a kiss against the side of Derek’s neck, Stiles relaxes back against his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sterek Bingo 2018 for the zombie and hurt/comfort/hospital tags.


End file.
